The Work of Albus Potter and Fred Weasley
by Secret of Zoom
Summary: Maybe Albus and Fred's bets aren't the worst thing ever. -Rose Weasley.  I am forever in debt to Fred Weasley and Albus Potter. -Scorpius Malfoy


The Work of Albus Potter and Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! (In my dreams.) I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: I never realized my story was the same as georginacastleorpington's _The One Where Malfoy Proves He's Not a Wimp_. I've decided to keep this story up. I have gotten permission from her. So very sorry!I never meant to steal your idea at all!**

Rose's P.O.V

1 word. Boys. Can't they be normal for once? Apparently not.

But this story is how Fred Weasley and Albus Potter got on my nerves once again.

I was in the library (Where else would I be?) where Albus and Fred walk right up to me. I swear these guys live to annoy the hell out of me. They slap a paper right in front of my face and being as curious as I am, I read it.

_I,__** Albus Potter**__, will get paid 30 galleons if I succeed in getting my cousin, Rose Weasley, to lip-lock with my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy before July 4._

_I, __**Fred Weasley, **__will get paid 30 galleons if Albus fails in getting my cousin, Rose Weasley, to liplock with Scorpius Malfoy before July 4._

After I read it, you probably know what happened next. Let's just say they ended up in the Hospital Wing with pus-filled hands and I got detention for two weeks. It was well worth it.

* * *

><p>Where do Albus and Fred come up with this stuff? And why do they include me?<p>

**Albus and Fred's Past Bets**

Albus bet Fred 20 galleons that he could get Scorpius and I locked in a closet for two hours. Unfortunately he succeeded.

Fred bet Albus that he could find a parchment that belonged to Scorpius with my name on it. He succeeded.

Fred bet Albus once again that he could find a textbook of my mine with Scorpius' name and a heart around it. He failed. (I hid and cleared all my textbooks from Fred.)

By the sound of it, they've been succeeding more than failing. And Albus, well he's Albus! He'll do anything to get what he wants. What a brat!

When I thought about it again, July 4th was next week. Maybe I could hide in my dorm until then. But, I bet Fred and Albus showed Scorpius too and he'll think that I'm a coward or worse, that I'm actually really attracted to him. **Which I'm not.**

-4 days later-

It was a couple days later and it felt like Albus and Fred weren't doing anything about it. And that's bad. Cause whenever you haven't heard from them in a while they are usually plotting something even more devious. Not the best sign.

And just to make it worse, I meet up with the Malfoy family heir himself. I had a hard time keeping my face the normal color (stupid genes.) He simply said hi and went to sit next to Albus. I'm P A T H E T I C.

Later that day, I bumped into Scorp a couple more times. I swore I saw him pucker his lips when we were in the library. Being the nervous wreck I was, I gave a quick excuse and left quickly. I should really rethink the idea of staying in my dorm for the rest of the bet.

Scorpius' P.O.V

My best friend just has to make everything awkward. First of all, he called me a chicken cause I've liked Rose for a couple months and didn't kiss her yet. I may not be a Gryffindor but I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud! I can kiss Rose Weasley!

Second, Albus created an invisible camera to follow me (I couldn't get rid of it!)

The point of the camera was to be able to catch all my fail attempts to **try** and kiss Rose. I am totally gonna kill him.

Last, he told me he would charm all my robes and hair pink if I didn't kiss Rose on July 4th. My precious hair is getting tortured!

-July 4th-

July 4th came way too early in my opinion. And here I am, in the Gryffindor Common Room (courtesy of Albus Potter) in front of Rose Weasley.

There are fireworks inside and the best thing she can do today is read _Pride and Prejudice._ Typical Rose.

I quickly said hi and noticed her blush. She's really cute. Do I really want to kiss her or do I just want to protect my precious one-million dollar hair. I looked down, embarrassed. I really am full of myself. I look up once again to find her smiling at me. Yup, I definitely and totally want to kiss Rose Weasley. The common room was empty so here was my chance.

1… She closed her book.

2…..I started leaning in.

3…."Scorpius, what are you doing?"

4…Here goes nothing.

5…I smash my lips onto the softest lips ever.

* * *

><p><em>Albus sat down next to Fred. They were hiding behind a couch and were watching Rose and Scorpius with fascination.<em>

"_You know he's gonna wimp out right?" Fred whispered. "She's putting down her book. Instead he's gonna make up an excuse instead of kissing her._

"_Shh!" Albus yelled quietly. "We're getting to the best part." _

"_Like Rose will ever kiss Scorpius Malfoy. He's a Malfoy!" Fred said, keeping his hopes high that he would win._

_ Albus turns Fred's head towards the two, "I think they're using tongues cousin."_

"_What?"_

_ "Looks like you owe me 30 galleons cousin."_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Albus and Fred look up to Scorpius and Rose above them.<p>

"Thanks for making the bet." Rose said quietly. She pecked her two cousin's cheeks and walked out with her new boyfriend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Well, that's The Work of Albus Potter and Fred Weasley for you!" they shouted after Rose.

**A/N: It's my first one-shot so don't kill me if its horrible. Thanks for reading! Review!**


End file.
